Delusional Protection
by Sue B. Scribe
Summary: The BAU receives their most bizarre case yet and circumstances take them to the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. There, the team races against the clock to uncover the mask behind the UnSub and prevent another body from turning up in the projected timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I only make this stuff up. I do not own Once Upon a Time or Criminal Minds.

**Prologue**

Fireworks painted the autumn night sky. Residents and very few tourists alike gave in to the festivity, filling the town square with giggles and chatter. A young boy with a digital camera was bouncing along food stalls and cotton candy stands taking his time in capturing the celebration unfolding around him. His mom and dad, as well as two of there friends, were trailing not far behind.

"Not so fast kiddo. You're gonna trip," his mom reminded.

"I'm being careful, mom. There are just so many colourful costumes! This is way better than last year," the kid beamed, looking back at his parents.

"Yeah, I think it's with the visitors this time. Many of the faces I'm not familiar with," the kid's father agreed enthusiastically. It was a small town where most people know each other and having an unfamiliar face would certainly draw attention. The group continued to make their way through the crowd and the townspeople welcomed them with high spirits.

In the not-so-distant woods that had view of the square, a man observed. Glancing up the clock tower, he retreated into the darkness. He had a mission. The stars twinkled above as if they agreed.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

The Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI serves as second home to some of law enforcement's serious, driven, and gifted minds. Still, even the same people are not immune to the dread Monday morning poses.

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan strides in the office, exchanging hi's and hello's along the way to his desk. "Morning Alex," he nods towards Alex Blake's direction—their team's linguistics expert. "Good morning. Had a great weekend, huh?" Alex narrows her eyes toward him teasingly. Morgan smiles while raising both hands in surrender, his cup of coffee in one.

"Well doesn't he always have," technical analyst Penelope Garcia mutters as she struts past her colleagues on her way to the big man's office. Her usual colourful wardrobe is on but it does not seem to compliment her overcast mood. She makes her way to the top of the stairs towards the offices with Blake and Morgan behind.

"Someone's a little cranky on a Monday morning," Blake regards her matter-of-factly. "Lacked some lovin' over the weekend, baby girl?" Morgan teases. "Urgh," Garcia mutters as she continues towards her techno den. "Nicholas Sparks is just the man to both love and hate, you know? He makes you fall, then later on breaks your heart." She continues dramatically. She pushes her way to her computer haven whilst her colleagues continue past her toward the BAU conference room. "See you in a bit, lovelies."

When Blake and Morgan entered, SSAs David Rossi, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid were already seated round the conference table. They were all engaged in their regular chatter when SSA Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner entered the room, Garcia at his heels with her office tablet. She proceeds to the screen in front of the room.

"Garcia," Hotch nods as he takes his seat.

"Last week Thursday, in Storybrooke, Maine-" she clicked on the remote and photos from case files fire up the screen.

"_Storybrooke_?"JJ interrupted eyebrows raised, as if Garcia was a talking alien species standing 's eyebrows creased.

"Oh sweetie, this is one bizarre mystery I myself would like to explore. But we'll get to that later," Garcia said, continuing to operate the remote buttons so more photos fill up the screen. "So, as I was saying, two weeks ago a woman was found dead in a dirt road not far in through Storybrooke's forest line. She was found by some workers taking a shortcut towards the mines." Garcia pointed one crime scene photo as reference.

Most of the team examined the photos in their own tabs, but Reid leaned towards the main screen to get a good look. It was all confusing at first glance. It took them a moment to absorb the details in the photos.

"Is that a glass coffin?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"In the middle of the forest at you take most of the elements in this crime scene, it has a strong semblance to a part in the fairy tale Snow White where the Evil Queen finally gets the female protagonist to eat a cursed apple," Reid explained.

"Except that Snow White wasn't stripped naked when she was placed there by the dwarves," Rossi says matter-of-factly.

"It's a good thing that you should mention that geniuses because this isn't the only bizarre crime scene that is to come your way," she pressed more buttons and photos pile up over the previous ones. "Here is Chapter 2 of this bizarre case weirdness."

"Whoa, that's just.." Morgan trails off, unsure of what better word to describe what he is seeing.

"Weird? Outrageous?Absolutely crazy? You name it, this is a freaky _freaky_show," Garcia herself is unsure of what emotion to feel. "All these women were found one week apart each on a Thursday—the first one being Snow White here," Garcia flinched in mention of the fairy tale character.

"And they were found all over town, mostly in the forest lining areas," Blake states as she browses the photos again and again.

Hotch speaks up, taking the lead in the case details. "Today is Monday and if the pattern continues, the town may end up with another victim in a three days' time. Our main job is to catch the UnSub before he attacks again."

"But these files are lacking most things. Where are the identification and victimology reports? Crime scene analysis and autopsy details? For all we know the bodies are just dumped on Thursdays but the UnSub has already killed on Mondays—same time right now," Reid said. He is unsure of what is going on, which he rarely is.

"That, is Chapter 3 of this weirdo trip, folks," Garcia said apologetically. "But I will let sir get to that," she said looking at Hotch.

"Right now, all we have are photos of the victims and the crime scene. I'm laying out to you right now that this is one—if not the only—of the bizarre cases that we ever had. The town itself is a mystery, with very little known about it. Their sheriff department is a two-man unit, and Storybrooke doesn't even have a crime lab. Right now, the only way we could bring out information is bring our resources to them to assist. That is aside from the profile we will give them," Hotch said, showing early signs that this case was giving him so much exasperation.

"Four victims consistently in weeks and they're calling us only now?" Rossi was curious.

"Well a town like this isn't used to violence, I presume," JJ filled in.

"That much is true. From the very little I've gathered online—and I mean very little—the town's only disturbances are disagreements between some townspeople which are always resolved," Garcia laid out this fact as if it was creepy.

"Talk about being off the grid. It's as if this town just decided to appear and filled a blank space in the map," Morgan was distracted.

"We'll meet with the experts from the Crime Scene Unit in a while. We'll discuss other details with them on the jet," Hotch said.

* * *

**P.S.** Reviews will be very much appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or Once Upon a Time.

**Author's Note:**  
I would like to thank **Trisha Lee, lazybum89, OnceUponAChloe, and IcyLou** for taking time to read (follow and/or review) and visit this piece. You guys rock! :)  
Also, you'll notice that my family name for Graham (Huntsman/ Jamie Dornan in OUAT) is Hunt instead of Humbert. I did that on purpose because I like hunt better. Ha. Enjoy!

Ella King was a petite, brown-eyed brunette that could be mistaken as a teenager any day. Her built could be attributed to her Asian-European lineage; her features meant to attract but her attitude to do the exact opposite. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the person across from her. "Enjoying the view, Dr. Reid?" Morgan, who was beside the young doctor, looked at her incredulously. She did not regard him.

Reid, on the other hand, did not seem to mind. "Actually, it is more for observation. Based on your file, you are of Filipino and Spanish descent and I'm attracted to that combination," the agent supplied. Now it was Morgan and King who looked at him incredulously. "By attracted I mean _curious_, most people with Eurasian blood are hard to be identified with what nationality they have," Reid explained and babbled in a way that he could only do. "Hmmm," King considered this thought and nodded her head in agreement.

"That is rather accurate, doctor. Most people think I'm Chinese," she supplied. Morgan nodded his head absent-mindedly, looking at the forensic expert. He was amazed Reid was the one leading the conversation with their new colleague. It was not like him to do so, but then again they are closer in age than he was with the forensic lady. More so, he was disconcerted by the fact that this young twenty-something was the one chosen to accompany them to Storybrooke.

* * *

**1 hour ago, BAU Headquarters**

Garcia returned from her information hub with two individuals following suit. "Sir," she motioned to Hotch and took a seat. Hotch stood up and shook hands with an Iranian-American man in a BAU jacket. He then turned to the petite woman behind the man and shook hands with her as well.

He motioned towards the group. "This is the rest of our team, SSAs Rossi, Jareau, Morgan, Reid, and Blake. You've met Penelope," each team member gave a polite nod at the time their names were mentioned. Afterwhich, Hotch motioned to the two newcomers and introduced them as well. "This is Dr. Zach Firuz from the ME's office and our forensic expert Ella King. They will be accompanying us to Maine," he added.

The pair interacted with the team. Meanwhile, Garcia noticed that Morgan appeared uncomfortable. "Hey hot shot, what is it?" She inquired. "Not feeling well or something?" Garcia furthered tease, unsure of what her friend was feeling.

"Or something," Morgan replied, seemingly distracted. He was studying the young forensic in-charge who was now shaking hands with everybody. Garcia followed his line of sight. She almost giggled but caught herself. Morgan raised his eyebrows at her.

"So, she attracts you, huh?" Garcia wiggled her brows on her best friend. Morgan was caught off guard by this. "Wha- Come on, she's just a kid," he emphasised the last word as if it was something detestable. Realization finally hit the techy woman. "Oh, so someone's not accustomed to working at level with younger gals," she snickered. "Don't worry big daddy, according to her file she's 28. Looks too young for her age is all."

"Really? I'd say age is working for her," Morgan is unsure of what to feel and say at the moment. "Totally, and except for all that eye-candy gorgeous stuff, you have nothing to worry about. Her file screams totally likeable," she continued to assure him. Hotch then gave the heads up that they are about to leave in 20 minutes. "Still, baby girl, I have this feeling it's gonna be a long ride." Morgan stared at the group and left to prepare.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Maine**

Sheriff Emma Swan entered the station after her coffee break. Her co-worker was seated in his swivel chair, staring out the window so his back was against the doorway. He seemed deep in thought. "You want to go on break?" Emma spoke up to announce her arrival. Sheriff Graham Hunt turned, almost startled by Emma's voice.

"You're back so fast," he was surprised.

"Well, I have been gone long. You are the one who is distracted. I'm just thankful you didn't notice," Emma shrugged. She was with Henry at Granny's.  
Graham still seemed lost in thought.

"Graham, are you okay? You seem shaken," Emma sauntered towards him.

"I'm fine Emma, thanks. Just-" He thought it was better not to continue.

"Just what?" She pressed, curious and bothered at the same time.

"These FBI profilers, did they say how many of them were coming? What roles of team members have?"

"I didn't ask how many of them were coming, but I was informed that they were bringing along a medical examiner and a forensics expert. You know, 'cause we don't have those," Emma explained. "Why?"

"It's just that, it is a long shot, but I have this feeling that someone I know might be one of them," Graham replied hesitantly.

"You know someone from the FBI?" Emma asked, almost in awe.

"Yeah, something like that. We have some kind of.. history. Although I know its a long shot, given the number of employees they have. But she was kind of into forensics," he was getting more uncomfortable just thinking about it.

"**_She_**? So, a woman issue, huh?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Come on, this is serious. She happens to have a lot of hate for me now. Given the circumstances of our last meeting," Graham muttered begrudgingly.

"Lighten up, kid. I mean sure, she could be with the profiler team on their way-but what are the chances of that happening? You were right, the FBI have too many employees," Emma assured him.

Sheriff Graham started to hope for the best.

* * *

"We're almost there," Reid murmured, looking out his window. He can make out the outline of Maine in the distance. Morgan craned his neck to take a look. "So, any statistics and trivial facts about this small town, kid? Storybrooke is a name on the weirdo border," Morgan remarked. "Actually, no. This town is a mystery to me," Reid sighed, as if in surrender.

Morgan stared at him for a while. "You're kidding, right? I mean there must be even the tiniest bit of information you have about this town," he insisted.

Ella King butt in the conversation. "You sound so surprised, Agent Morgan. Is he supposed to be well-informed about everything?"

"Yes," Morgan and the others-who overheard-answered.

"Huh, that's why they call you genius," the forensic expert digested this piece of information.

"I don't know anything about Twilight," Reid offered.

Ella raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Never thought you would."

* * *

It wasn't long before the group touched down in Maine and made their way towards the sleepy town. When they reached the Storybrooke station, they were greeted by a blonde woman with striking looks and a hip red leather jacket. "Agent Hotchner? Sheriff Emma Swan." She offered her hand.

"This is the rest of my team," Hotch motioned towards the members as they made their way inside. "These are Agents Rossi, Blake, Jareau, Morgan,and Reid. Our medical examiner is Mr. Firuz, and our forensic expert is-"

"Ella King," Hotch was interrupted by a man in a sheriff's uniform.

"Yes," Hotch regarded the man. He looked at Ella tentatively. All the others stared questioningly at the male sheriff.

"I'm Sheriff Graham," was his reply to those stares.

* * *

A man walking at the sidewalk near the station saw the whole thing. Sheriff Swan greeted some people. They all made their way inside. This only angered him even more.  
_You're not supposed to be here. No!_  
He rushed home.


End file.
